The Ori Crusade
by soldatj
Summary: the ori have prepared a new invasion force for our galaxcy. can the asgard and any allies they can gather come and hold off this force from the powerfull Ori


This story is based off of a forum so their will be many point of view changes as people would add the next part of the story. I will try to round it out into a more flowing story as time goes on, but I am bad at writing and this is my first story so bear with me.

I own nothing of what is wrote here all characters and such belongs to those that came up with the idea first.

In this universe since the Asgard never committed genocide they don't upgrade the Odyssey like they do in the show. It still has the upgrades done to it by Daniel when he sent the weapon through but it never went off and didn't kill the ascended Ori. That is how they built such a strong force to invade with.

Please read and review

"..." spoken words

-...- major scene change

***** Minor scene change

'...' radio message

The preparations were all complete. The ships where built, the troops trained, and finally the gate has been established. All he had to do was give the signal, and the largest campaign they had ever undertaken would be under way. The Doci smiled; soon all of the unbelievers would be converted or dead! "General Fallen, are all of your ships ready?" "Yes Doci, we are green across the board." "General, begin launch sequence, and may our gods be with you." The Doci turned, "open the gate let them cross through."

In the Othalla galaxy on the Asgard home world of Orilla, High Asgard council chairman Odin was talking with Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. "Are you sure Thor, they are coming." "Yes Odin, there is no doubt about it. The Ori are coming."

"Do you know where and when though?"

"Yes, they are headed for the Waste system. They will be here within the week, sir. If I might add there is no one with enough technology to stop them there."

"I know Thor, but the Tau'ri might be able to slow them down. Look at what they did to the Goa'uld. They were the highest power there at the time."

"Yes sir, shall I mobilize our fleet to intercept them?"

"Yes Thor, tell Heimdal to call to any of our allies that can come, tell them to prepare for the fight of their lives!"

-MILKYWAY GALAXY-

On the Tau'ri world of Earth, hidden under Cheyanne Mountain in the state of Colorado, is the military base known as Star Gate Command, or the SGC. So far it was a boring day for Walter. There were no scheduled comings or goings through the gate for several more hours so he had it easy for the moment. But alas, it was at this time that the council meeting on Orilla ended and they started to send out their call to arms among the races of the galaxy. The gate started spinning and locking in chevrons, indicating an incoming wormhole. The alarms blared as he called through the radio 'Unscheduled off world activation.' He closes the iris so none could get through. As General Landry and the rest of SG-1 made it into the control room, the gate has finished dialing. "Sir," called Walter from his spot at the consol, "I'm receiving an IDC from the Asgard."

"Open the iris and let them through," replies Landry. Ten minutes later saw SG-1 and General Landry in the briefing room with the Asgard Ballder as he explains what is happening.

"So let me get this straight. The Ori are coming with a much larger invasion fleet and you are going around asking for help to fight it off?" "Yes that is correct Colonel Mitchell. You helped defeat the Goa'uld and your ships would be of use to help fight off the Ori."

"I have a question. How many ships are they sending in this force? We couldn't win against the four ships they sent the first time," asks Carter.

"We believe the force has about 35 war ships and a hand full of support ships. We believe they mean to set up a base and use that as a beach head in the galaxy. Once they establish it they will be harder to push back out."

"You do realize that we only have three ships after their last attack, and the Dedalus is in the Pegasus Galaxy protecting Atlantis from the Wraith. So that leaves us with just the Odyssey and the Phoenix; the Apollo is still under construction." replies Daniel.

"We are aware of this and would still like your ships to come. We will even install some of our more powerful technologies on them if they come to Orilla before the fight."

"What kind of technologies?" asks Carter?

"We will give you our strongest shielding we have, plus we will give some of our high power beam weapons. They are able to penetrate the Ori shields."

General Landry nods his head and speaks up, "Okay you've got my support who else can we expect to show up?"

"Right now we have a representative talking with the Free Jaffa Nation council on Dakarra to enlist their help. We also have recently come into contact with a race of beings made out of pure electricity called the Drej. We shall call for their help as well. We have another representative going to talk with the Tok'ra, and anyone else we can find to help. If that is all I will tell the council of your support, and tell them to get ready to upgrade your ships."

The council of the Free Jaffa Nation was just finishing up for the day when Bra'tac ushered in the Asgard Tyr. "Why have you brought this Asgard before the council Bra'tac?" called one of the members Rak'nor. "He comes seeking help to fight off the newest Ori invasion." replied Bra'tac. Ka'lel stood up from her seat at the head of the council table, "We will let him speak before the council."

"Thank you," Said Tyr, "I will be brief. There is a new invasion force coming from the Ori, one that is almost tem times as large as the first one they sent. We, the Asgard are going around and asking for help in repelling this force from all who are able."

"Why should we help? Last time we fought four ships and we couldn't beat even one of them." asked Rak'nor.

"That is true, but since that time our scientists have made new weapons that are able to penetrate the Ori shields. If you help, we will be willing to upgrade the Ha'taks that you send to better fight against the Ori."

"Thank you for your warning, if you will, leave us. We need to debate on this, you will have our answer soon." Ka'lel.

"Of course, I leave you to your debate." With that, Tyr left.

After he left, Yat'Yir stood up and addressed the council. "Why should we send our forces to fight for them? I say let them fight on their own, this is not our concern. This planet almost met its end at the hands of an Ori warship. It's lucky we survived."

"You do know that if they lose this fight the Ori are not going to leave us alone, and without the upgrades that the Asgard promised we truly would have no chance to fight them. If we go and fight there is a chance that we could win and push back out these Ori forces." stated Bra'tac.

Ka'lel stood up and cleared her throught, "Does anyone else have something to add to this discussion? No? Then we shall take a vote. Those in favor of helping the Asgard?" Six of the seven hands went into the air.

"Very well prepare and assemble the fleet we shall head to the Asgard world of Orilla. Council dismissed."

As the council members were leaving they didn't notice one of the guards slip out to report this news to his lord.

On the Tok'ra world of Revanna, the Asgard Frigg was talking with the Tok'ra High Council. She was trying to convince them to aid in the fight if they were able. The Tok'ra were few and couldn't send much but they promised to send what they could along with the FJN ships.

In a place unknown, shortly after the council on Dakara broke up, a lone Jaffa comes to report to his lord. "Sir I heard that the Asgard are seeking help to fight off the newest invasion of the Ori. In doing so they are willing to give out their technology, even their weapon technology, to upgrade the other fleets to help in the encounter."

"So a large invasion is coming, I guess if I am to be the one to conquer the galaxy, I will have to throw my lot in with them. Very well, prepare two-thirds of my fleet, the warriors, and my flag ship." replied the mysterious figure on the throne.

"As you wish my lord."

And with that the Jaffa fled to do his lord's bidding. "I guess I will have to show my hand now, but not all of it. There needs to be some surprises left." The man's eyes glow as he laughs to himself.

-THE WASTE SYSTEM-

The large space gate that had been secretly assembled in the system came alive as a worm whole connection was made. Out of the gate came a large fleet of ships. The ships look like large ovals with a ring in the middle filled with a large glowing ball of energy. General Fallen smiled as he saw the surroundings "This will be easy after all, set up the base on the planet below, and then our campaign begins". As some of the ships broke from the fleet to descend to the planet to set up their command base, several blips appeared on the long range scanners.

"General Fallen we have company."

"Ha let them come, let them feel the power of the ORI."

Space broke open as a hyperspace window formed, revealing two large energy ships, one filled with hundreds of fighters, and a larger one, with who knew what was inside. Inside the bigger one, the commanding Drej stood, looking like it was staring into the abyss. Suddenly the being spoke. "So this is what #100 has been told about. The rumors are true." Apparently there was a rumor that another race had come, who was stronger than the Drej. Nothing stronger than the Drej could be left living. "Prepare to release the fighters! Get the shields up." yelled the commander. "Let's see if they can fight the power of the Drej!"

Space in the waste system was torn apart as another large fleet of 24 ships appeared - THE ASGARD HAD ARIVED "So it seems that the Drej have beat us here," Thor mused, "send them this message." 'Drej be careful of these religious fanatics, they will destroy or convert all in their path. Since the Drej have no religion they will have no choice but to exterminate you. But you have an advantage, their weapons are energy and beam weapons so there will be little effect on you but be warned they have other weapons and powers that are far more deadly.' "Balder send this message to the Ori flag ship" 'Ori you have no right to come to this galaxy leave now or you will be fired upon. Leave or incur the wrath of the gods of war.'

The Drej commander laughed at the message sent to him. He sent a replying message 'We fear nothing. These fanatics will feel the power of the 1st, and they will meet their last.' Suddenly, the larger ship seemed to be fading in and out of reality. At the bottom of the ship a large orb began growing. The other ship, was preparing its fighters. It was going to be quite a battle.

General Fallen just smiled as the message came in 'Ori you have no right to come to this galaxy leave now or you will be fired upon. Leave or incur the wrath of the gods of war.' "So they want us to retreat that won't happen."

"Sir one of the two unknown ships seems to be charging their weapons."

"Let them fire they can't hurt us our gods will protect us, raise the shields on all ships. Tell them not to return fire until my command, let the enemy think they have us." send this message to the unknown ships 'Surrender now and you will not be harmed, but take up arms against us and you will be destroyed.' "Now we wait."

The commanding Drej, 1st, laughed. "Who do those fools think they are, the Drej cannot be destroyed, and they have no power over us?" 1st turned to the screen showing the bridge of the second ship. "When the anti-matter projection cannon reaches firing capacity aim it for the planet below wipe it all out show them our power."

"Yes 1st, it is already at 85%; it will be ready in 3 minutes."

On the bridge of the Mjolnir, the Asgard flagship, Thor received the message from the Drej. "So they will not listen to us, very well. Tyr how long till the Tau'ri and the Jaffa arrive?"

"They both still had to finish upgrades to their ships, the Tau'ri will be here in 20 minutes; and the Jaffa fleet about 10 minutes behind them."

"So we will have to hold off that long by ourselves? Damn I was hoping that they would be here sooner. Very well raise the shields on all ships, charge all weapons and prepare to fire on my command!"

"General the Asgard have also raised shields and charged their weapons."

"Excellent we will allow them to fire once to show them that they have no hope against our power."

"As you wish sir, shall I alert the planet below to the impending attacks?"

"Yes, tell them to raise the shield around them and the gate. Tell the shield ships to guard the super gate; they must not let any ships near it our reinforcements need it to arrive." As the Ori ships moved into position the Drej anti-matter cannon reached capacity.

"1st, the cannon is charged, it is ready to fire."

"Good lock target and fire immediately!" The large ball of energy under the bigger ship launched towards the planet below.

"Sir, the Drej have fired on the base below."

"Good this is the opportunity that we need fire on the gate destroy it, we can't let any more of the Ori through." All Asgard ships opened fire on the gate and ships surrounding it. As both sets of beams hit their targets, large explosions obscured the targets.

"Ha, these fanatics aren't so strong. Recharge the cannon and aim it at the gate. Launch the fighters, strike the enemy ships; when will the cannon be ready?"

"Cannon recharge commencing, recharge complete in 11 minutes."

"Commander Thor, target has been hit the shields should be down."

"Good prepare to fire on the gate again; we will take it down and strand them here."

"General, we have lost contact with the base and the gate; I think they might have been destroyed." Fallen rounds on the man, and decks him across the bridge.

"You FOOL have you no faith in our gods, they are still there they were not even damaged." As the smoke a debris clear the gate and shield ships were still there and undamaged. On the planet below the base and the gate there still stood under the shield. An oasis in a large crater surrounding the base. Another man on the bridge gets Fallen's attention.

"Sir, both the base and gate have checked in. The gate shields are down to 90%, and the base's shield is down to 75% strength."

"Hmm, these unknowns have some strength if they were able to damage the base shield that much. Tell Colonel Tobin to ready the Mamento Mori, and to fire on the smaller unknown ship when it is ready. Now that they can see that their efforts are useless. Realse our fighters and prepare to fire our cannons, we shall strike back while they are in confusion."

As the dust clears those on the bridge of the Mjolnir looks on in horror as the shield covering the gate was still there. "Commander Thor I have just got reports that the base on the planet below still stands after that blast. Sir! The Ori are charging their cannons."

"How can the shield still be up, our combined blast should have been strong enough to take it down and damage the ships guarding it. How strong have they been able to make their shields if it could withstand an anti-matter detonation? Balder send a message to Orilla, send the allied fleet as soon as possible and to launch the Yggdrasil and The Spear of Destiny with a full compliment. Have the ships deploy their relay cannons and wait for the enemy to fire; try to capture the beams before they hit." Half of the Asgard ships drop what look like large flower heads made of crystal into space, ready to capture enemy fire and return it fivefold.

When the dust clears over the base the Drej look on with disbelief. "Their shield is strong let's see if it can handle a stronger blast. Triple the concentration of the anti-matter and fire again. Change the target of the fighters, destroy that base." The side of the smaller ship opens and hundreds of fighters made out of pure energy stream out and head to the planet. The ball of energy under the Drej flagship glows in an increased intensity as the payload is increased.

"1st the cannon will be ready to fire in 8 minutes, fighters have changed target and are heading to the planet."

On board the Mjolnir. "Commander Thor the Ori has launched their fighters and are closing in."

"Prepare the drones for launch from all ships, have them intercept the fighters. Use all relay cannons when ready to fire on the gate, we must bring it down if we are to succeed."

On the planet below the base that was once sitting in a large plain now sat in the middle of a large crater. Next to compound was the gate, and a large menacing looking object pointed back into space above. Inside Colonel Tobin was issuing orders to his men. "What is the damage after the blast?"

"Sir the base, gate, and cannon were undamaged the shield held all of the blast. Sir, we have received orders to us the Mamento Mori on the smaller of the unknown ships."

"Good it's about time something interesting happened. What is the resonance charge of the Mamento Mori?"

"The cannon will be ready in a few moments. Plotting in final targeting coordinates, we have a target lock. Incoming enemy fighter craft."

"Good, raise anti-air defenses, bring online the shield canceller." As he said this the large object came to life, crackling with energy. Once it built to full power, a huge beam of energy erupted from it and stabbed right into the smaller of the Drej ships. Right through the Drej fighters on the way to the planetary base.

Out in space the Drej carrier was lanced through with a large beam of energy. "1st, our carrier has been hit. Its energy is starting to lose cohesion, and is breaking down. Half of our fighters on route to the surface have been destroyed as well."

"How is this possible, they should not be able to harm us? What was that beam made of?"

"All of our sensors say it was a plasma beam. That can't be right though, a plasma beam shouldn't be able to destroy one of our ships."

"Try to condense the remaining energy together to stabilize the ship. Call back to the hive and request more ships be deployed we must kill this threat."

"General, sir, all ships are ready to fire on your command."

"Good target the Asgard ship, and let Tobin take care of the unknowns. All ships, FIRE!" The fleet of 30 plus ships fired into the Asgard fleet. 4 of the ships shields buckled under the strain and failed leaving only small particles of space debris. While 10 of the relay cannons managed to capture some of the attack. They now glowed with an internal light as the energy within was compounded waiting for release.

"Commander Thor, 4 of our ships have been destroyed. 10 of the cannons are charging and ready to fire in 1 minute."

"We can live with those losses for now, when the relay cannons are ready to fire target the ships guarding the gate we must bring it down before more ships arrive. How are the drones faring against the Ori fighters?"

"So far the fight is just about even, but we are losing the battle. It will be awhile before all of our drones are destroyed; if the Drej helped we would be able to push them back. The cannons are ready to fire sir."

"Aim at the gate, and fire." The flower shaped crystals next to the Asgard ships light up to a blinding intensity, and let loose a torrent of pure energy and power back at the Ori ships.

Several of the Ori ships guarding the gate had their shields tested to the limit. It looked like they would hold but then one after another 5 of the shields failed and the ships beneath were destroyed. "Sir! 5 of the ships guarding the gate have been destroyed. The guard detail is now down to 3 ships."

"They have just signed their own death warrants with that. Change target, shoot the crystals next to the ships." As they were getting ready to fire again, a new hyperspace window opened up.

"Commander Thor, it looks like the Jaffa ships are finally here."

"Good we can use their help, give me a visual of their fleet." As the screen came up it show a large fleet of Ha'tak mother ships, one large flag ship, and a Replicator spider ship. Just as Thor was getting over the shock of seeing a Replicator ship again, the screen changed to the bridge of the flag ship. When Thor saw who was sitting on the throne, he couldn't help but have a feeling of dread wash over him. "Hello Ba'al."

V: 1.4


End file.
